Quincy Reaper
by TheAnimeResonance
Summary: Karin helps fight against the regai. They are shocked that she was two powers inside of her. Rated T for language. Adaption from episode 329 with all the captains fighting against Kageroza


Toshiro ran along the top of the houses avoiding the attacks by his sister, Momo. He knew it was a reigai but it was still hard to harm her. He still felt guilty that he had stabbed her in the war. He nearly killed her. When Ichigo called out to him, it was far too late.

Toshiro turned to the side to see Momo pointing her sword at him. She swung her sword and a fireball sent him flying backwards. He rolled down a roof and fell onto the floor below. He grunted as he hit the ground.

He looked up to see Momo standing over him. He quickly scurried to his feet. He jumped a few feet back, holding Hyorinmaru in front of him. She jumped forward and clashed swords with him. He tried his best to get in his mind that it was not his Momo that he was fighting with but an imposter. He caught everyone of his hits but when she kicked him in the stomach, again he was sent backwards. He crashed against a wall and slid down it. He jerked when he crashed into the wall. He could feel blood rolling down his face.

He jumped to his feet and jumped onto the roof to get an advantage but the reigai Momo threw a Kido attack at him. Toshiro was sent backwards and lay lifelessly on the floor. Hyorinmaru was still in his hands. He didn't have the courage to fight Momo.

He felt a dark shadow behind him. He tilted his head backwards. His eyes widened at the sight he saw. He recognised the girl anywhere. She was one of his closes friends. He smiled up at her. The female reached down and held her hand out to him. He gladly took it as she helped him to his feet. He stared into her grey eyes, not believing that she was there. Her black hair reached past her shoulders. He looked down to see she had became more feminine. She had a larger bust. Toshiro blushed as he continued to study her. Her t-shirt hugged her frame, showing her perfect curves. Her ass was nice and round.

"Toshiro my eyes are up here." He laughed and looked back towards her. Her face had became much skinnier. He could see she her perfect cheekbones and her jawline.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Shiro." Toshiro grabbed his friend and stood in front of her. He wanted to introduce his friend to his real sister. The girl grabbed his arm and hid behind him.

"Shiro, aren't you gong to introduce your friend to me." Toshiro looked behind to see their was a second Momo.

"Don't call me that, it's captain Hitsugaya." The second Momo jumped down from the roof and walked straight up to him and his friend.

"Shiro, I'm the real Momo. Don't you worry. Now introduce me to the girl who seems to call you by your first name." Toshiro kept his eyes on the now two advancing Momo's.

"Momo meet Karin." He didn't tell Momo, Karin's last name as he could see the band on her wrist. Toshiro grabbed Karin and placed her somewhere safe before going back and attacking the Momo's. Karin sat patiently on the roof, watching Toshiro fight his sister. Karin had been informed of the situation, so she knew that he wasn't fighting his real sister.

She so wanted to go and help but she was only here to observe the soul reapers. She watched as Toshiro was losing his battle against his the two impostors. She had a strong urge to step in for him and help him out but she knew he could manage it. When she saw Momo standing above Toshiro, her sword raised above her head. Karin jumped down from the roof and ran up to Momo and kicked her away from Toshiro. The other Momo ran towards her. Karin bent down and took Hyorinmaru off Toshiro. She blocked the attack and pushed the imposter away.

"How can Hyorinmaru work for you?" Karin just shrugged and slashed both Momo's. The two impostors vanished and turned into dust. Karin handed Toshiro back Hyorinmaru.

"I never knew you cou-" Toshiro stopped as he winced before he could continue. Karin bent down beside him and checked his wound on his side. Toshiro could feel her gentle fingers as she accidentally touched his skin. She grabbed a bandage from her pocket and wrapped it around his waist. "When did you learn to fight like that?" Karin thought about it for a while. She just had good reflexes thanks to her father.

"I've always been good at fighting but I stared taking kendo lessons about 6 months ago." Karin had finished wrapping the bandage around his frame. Once she had finished she stood up and helped him up.

"Thanks. I need to go. Try and not get yourself hurt." Karin watched as he disappeared. Once she was out of sight, she finally began to breath properly.

"Never thought I would see a boy take your breath away." Karin turned around to see the dark skinned woman who brought her here. Karin sighed and looked away.

"But our love story is a tragic one. We are from different worlds. Just don't tell my dad, I told you this, Yoruichi. I would be so embarrassed." Yoruichi acted as Karin's mother figure whenever she need to talk about girl things. She couldn't go to Yuzu as she was probably at the same stage as Karin in life.

"I never do, trust me." Yoruichi grabbed Karin and flash stepped away from the sight.

Yoruichi and Karin stood at the top floor of the abandoned warehouse. They looked down on the scene Zaraki and Toshiro walked in, holding their wounds. Yoruichi placed a Kido that suppressed their presence.

The two watched from above as the fight began. Toshiro went first to attack but the other male with green and yellow hair spun his sword like a wind up toy. Karin sat with her legs through the railings. She smiled when she felt another presence that she knew very well.

"They're not doing very well, are they?" Karin shook her head. She was facisinated by the fight. They way Toshiro dodged each attack and then countered that attack. Yoruichi placed a hand over her mouth when Toshiro got injured. Yoruichi took all her strength to restrain Karin.

"I'll go help. Make sure she stays here." The male nodded and took a seat beside Karin. He knew she would be scared seeing her friends and potentially her brother fighting for their lives.

Yoruichi found Soi-feng and took her to the warehouse. Both females helped fight against Kageroza. Karin smiled knowing that with more people, they had a better chance to defeat him. The male shook his head at Karin's logic.

"It could have the opposite effect. They could be in each other's way." Karin sat there and watched them continued to fight.

Soon another three people joined the fight but Kageroza called his army. They wasted no time in attacking one another. Karin knew what the male was referring to when they got in each other's way. There wasn't that much of a space to move around. Karin smiled when the soul reapers had their friend's back.

Karin smiled when Soi-feng and Yoruichi managed to counter his attack and allowed Toshiro and Zaraki to cut him. She silently cheered as the man fell to the floor. She didn't realise that the real Kageroza was hiding. He jumped down and sung his sword, slashing into the seven captains. Karin turned into the male when she saw Yoruichi in pain.

"No one can stop me now." Yoruichi laughed and glared at him.

"Ichigo will stop you. Never under estimate that child's power." The male only laughed.

"I think you over estimate that boys power. I don't think he will save you now. You see, I already killed him." Karin's, Toshiro's and all the other captain's eyes widened. Karin stood up and looked at the male who grabbed her hand.

"He is not dead." The male pushed Karin back on the floor and stood up. "I'm not losing my son." He jumped off the ledge and brought out Engetsu. He kicked the Kageroza away. Yoruichi managed to brake the fake, captain Kurama's hold at the distraction.

"I was wondering how long you would sit up there, Isshin." The male just laughed.

"I wasn't really planning on showing my self. I wanted be beside Karin." Toshiro realised that the man who came out of nowhere was his ex-captain. He was confused to hear Karin's name. He didn't know how they two were related.

"Are you referring to Karin Kurosaki." Kageroza smiled at them, hearing the name Kurosaki. Isshin smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, Karin is my daughter after all." Everyone was confused in how that worked. "In the world of the living, I took my wife's last name. I am known as Isshin Kurosaki. Ichigo and Karin are my children." Toshiro looked up to Karin who shrugged. Jushiro, Shunsei, Byakyau and Zaraki all slightly cursed that they didn't notice the link before.

"Why bring Karin here? It's too dangerous." Karin had heard his words and jumped down from where she was. She walked straight up to and touched his shoulder.

"I'm a soul reaper in training, that's why I am here." Karin glared at Kageroza who smiling. The other captains were shocked that she didn't look like anything like Ichigo. Toshiro grabbed her hand before she ran to attack him. All the captains who were there were shocked to see him reach for a girl and hold her close.

"I'm going to make him pay for my brother." Toshiro had a strong grip on her arm

"That's reckless, trust me." Karin turned around to face and smiled.

"It's not. I have been watching this whole time, trust me." Toshiro reluctantly let go of her wrist. Karin touched her bracelet and a bow came formed in her hand. They watched as Karin jumped and threw some arrows at him. The arrows went straight through him. Karin jumped back and stood beside her father.

"Toshiro, I'm also a full fledged Quincy." The captains were shocked as she was a Quincy and Soul reaper.

"My wife was a Quincy." Karin flipped the bow and it turned into a sword. The hilt was a dark purple with black line that curved around the hilt. The blade was longer than a Katana. It glistened when it caught the sunlight. There was no scratches or dents on the blade yet.

"Be careful sweetheart." Isshin kissed her head. He watched as Karin ran off to fight Kageroza. She got close and took a swing at him. She placed her foot on his sword and pushed slashed him. He found it hard to move his sword under her foot.

"Slight help." Isshin ran up to Karin and slashed Kageroza. The male dropped his sword and stepped back. Isshin grabbed Karin and pulled her back. Kageroza glared at Karin as she had stopped him temporarily. He could see the relation she and Ichigo had. They were both talented with the sword. He guessed that they gained it from Isshin. Karin being part Quincy was quite fearsome. He didn't know how well she trained as that title.

Karin flipped her sword and it turned into her bow. She pulled back an arrow and fired it straight at Kageroza. He quickly dodged that one but Karin had shot another two at different angles. He couldn't avoid both off them so with her third shot, he was stabbed in the chest. He smiled and rushed straight over to Karin and kicked her in her stomach. She was sent flying backwards against. Isshin heard her groan as she hit the wall.

"You bastard." Isshin growled and rushed straight to Karin and held her close to him. He could feel him shaking in his arms. She gripped onto his sleeve to try and calm herself down. Isshin kissed her head and checked her injuries. He placed a barrier around her so Kageroza couldn't touch her.

Isshin flash stepped and called out Engetsu. He threw a Tetsuya Tenshou at him. The male recorded the attack and threw it back to him but Isshin created a shield which bounced the attack back at Kageroza. Zaraki, Soi-feng, Byakuya, Yoruichi, Ukitake, Shunsei and Toshiro liked the style of attacking. They all rushed forward and attacked him. He could only record one attack, so he was hit with 7 attacks.

Toshiro managed to give the final blow. Soi-feng, Bykayua, Yoruichi, Shensei and Ukitake combined their strength and placed him under a restraint. Soi-feng's men surrounded him and took him away to the prison, so he could face his trial later on. Isshin walked over to Karin and broke the barrier. He saw that she had falling asleep, against the wall. He picked her up and slowly left with Yoruichi.

"Captain!" Toshiro ran after him. Isshin slightly cursed as he wanted to leave before the head captain came. He didn't want them to know much about Karin but since Toshiro knew her it was difficult.

"Why did you leave squad 10? You just left us." Isshin looked at Karin and hoped she was sleeping.

"I was investigating in the world of the living, then I got I fight with a hollow and Misaki, saved me though she was a Quincy. Unfortunately that hollow had hurt her. She had an inner hollow like Ichigo but she was dying. The only way I could save her was to defeat the hollow which in turn made me lose my powers." Toshiro never realised that Karin and Ichigo had a mother, since they didn't talk about her.

"I see. So it was for your wife's sake." Isshin smiled at him.

"It's good to see that you took over squad 10 for me. Please give Rangiku my love." Toshiro smiled and looked to Karin who was waking up. Isshin placed her on her feet but she fell forward. Toshiro quickly ran and caught her.

"Don't be a stranger, okay." She ruffled his hair then walked away with her father and Yoruichi. He could only watch as she walked away. He fixed his hair since Karin had messed it up.

"Lovestruck are we, captain Hitsugaya?" Toshiro didn't say anything to Shunsei. The older male laughed and put an arm around his shoulder. "I think our youngest captain is in love."

"But he and she knows that a love is forbidden." Jushiro spoke up and ruffled the young captains hair. Toshiro rolled his eyes and looked to his side which stopped bleeding, he didn't realise Karin had healed him.

"So sly Karin."

* * *

** AN: I hoped you liked this little story. I got the idea when I watched episode 329.**


End file.
